Talk:500 Years of Solitude/@comment-5829204-20131215183658/@comment-99.234.210.208-20131215212442
Wow first this way to much like lost and to be honest i wasn't a fan of that show. It is one thing to change characters or expand shows or even move time forward but what you are taking about is creating a completely different show. Tvd is popular because it is the way it is to change that way i think would destroy the show sorry. I would give that one season and i waited four season for forwood to be no more so going back would be horrible. Do i think that tvd should change yes but not that drastically. The problem with Tvd is the same with every teen drama when a show revolves around teen issues eventually it gets very dry and boring there is just so much triangles and partner switching fans will want to take. So there is the dilemma what do you do OTH fast forward five years at the end of season 4 to skip college becasue college is basically the same as high school it is the same thing over and over again and eventually even triangles have to end a choice needs to be made. There is good and bad points with Tvd the good is that it never really revolved around high school the school was mainly a back drop and they haven't really used college as one either but the bad is the story lines that were once fresh and fun are just plain boring and uneventful. I don't see where they go in season 6 they pretty much have done everything from vampire council to dr.jekel experiments to the original families what is left. Season 6 is always a hard time for alot of shows this is usually when shows either retools or simply fall apart time will telll which will occur for this show. The other problem with the show is even though there are alot of character the show is mostly about elana/damon/stefan the others are strickly used as prompts for the other three so it would be nice to see them give them there own stories for once it could add life to the show. There is also the fast forward mode which alot of teen shows have adapted over the years this could work but if they did fast forward which personally i think would be good because they could pretty much change everything they also would have to fast forward the originals. Since julie has made the decision to keep the cross overs going and the time line of both shows the same it would only make sense but it may make sense there too because when or if haley/klaus baby lives then they may not want a baby like tree hill did it is better to have a child actor then to deal with a baby. I would like to see the show be retooled the show has a few characters that could go and they need some fresh characters that will stick around and not just for some plot point. Tyler is one of the characters that the show has written into a corner i don't see him coming back to tvd becasue honestly i don't see where he fits. Matt is barely seen and the one stroy he has had they barely did anything in. Bonnie/Jermey have pretty much been gone the last time we saw them i believe was when jesse died the whole ancor s/l seems pointless. That leaves us to caroline i have no idea what they are doing with her the only time we see her is to pump up the three and she has no real s/l what so ever i think this season is her worst she isn't really used for much with both tyler and klaus gone caroline seems to be pushed to the side and what we loved about her and klaroline is all but gone but i have to say i have no idea what they are doing with her. She seems to be more on the sidelines maybe they have more planned for her i don't know but they probably should have just sent her to the originals it would have been alot more interesting to watch the banter with klaus and her dynamic with haley and rebecca. This season is all about elana/damon and a little bit of stefan I can't say this is my favourite season but if you are soley a delanna fan, a katerine fan, katherine/stefan fan then this season you will love if on the other hand you are a fan of any other character then this season is a complete let down because the travelor stuff and the dr, jekel s/l not all that good and to be honest katerine and elana being dopplegagger were interesting but it just got way out of control that it stopped being interesting.